1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer workstations and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for retrofitting a computer workstation equipped with a pivoting working surface that exposes a flat panel display (liquid crystal LCD or plasma) to an existing desk or other like structure.
2. Description of the Background
The advent of flat panel liquid crystal (LCDs) and plasma displays has changed the manner in which computer monitors must be mounted/supported and positioned for optimum “viewability”. A LCD transmits images in a manner that is quite different from that found in a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor. A user must position himself/herself directly in front of a LCD, viewing it “straight on”, to properly see the displayed images. A LCD's highly directional images and lower light emission levels make it difficult to position the unit on top of a traditional desk such that a user can view it straight on in an ergonomic manner, or to view the display's output through the glass surface found in the typical computer desk, as exemplified by that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,266 to Schairbaum.
However, because LCDs offer many advantages over traditional CRT monitors, such as requiring less overall space and using less energy, there is a need for more functional, ergonomically correct, and convenient multi-use computer workstations designed to accommodate flat panel LCDs. While the above-referenced, related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/616,461 fills this need with respect to complete, desk-like workstation assemblies, to the best of the knowledge of the present inventors, no prior art apparatus or method provides the means for retrofitting an existing desk, or other like structure, with a functional, ergonomically correct, and convenient-to-use flat panel LCD mounting/support assembly in which the display may be pivoted from a closed, secured position to an open position in front of a user.